


And Me

by Amanuensis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: Pure schmoop.





	And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: mayflo and littleroo27 put up [this picture of Snape and Harry at Christmas](http://community.livejournal.com/snape_potter/1595652.html) that had me nearly crying, it was so sad. (Premenstrual. Must be.) And I was going to stay sad unless I wrote the sequel to that picture.  


* * *

"Ridiculous," muttered Severus, seeing no need to hide his irritation as he watched the incontinent little creature deliver its unsanitary tongue-bathing worship all over Harry's face. "That one should ascribe significance to this holiday by giving gifts. Especially those of the rug-piddling, food-dependant, howling-at-all-hours kind. What sort of gift is that? And you can tell those bloody Weasleys I said so."  
  
He'd never, never admit he felt the least little bit sad by not being remembered by those who did count the gift-giving significant, though. Particularly the person he _lived_ with. Inconsiderate _slug._  
  
A scratching at the window interrupted Harry's fulsome interaction with the hairball. "Oh, good, that must be it. Mind getting that, Severus?" Harry said as the puppy set about yapping in the window's direction.  
  
"Of course I mind, but why should you care, I only exist to answer owls, do I not," Severus harrumphed, but it was only token muttering and he was going even as he said it.  
  
The owl at the window was tawny and impatient, and Severus would be damned if he'd feed the thing. Except he reconsidered; there couldn't be a better way to dispose of that ghastly fruitcake upon the sidetable. As the owl gulped at the tidbit, Severus examined the package it had brought and was brought up short when he saw his name on the label.  
  
 _Probably jinxed, or, better, a threat from our creditors,_ he thought as he tore the wrappings open, refusing to admit that his pulse had sped up just that much. Within a charmed Pet-Keep ™ box a tiny white bird with black markings was cheeping. Severus nearly forgot to examine the card.  
  
"You got me a Quillop?" The bird was already hopping from the box to alight on Severus's finger. He scowled. "Gift pets are a nuisance, I told you." He would not smile. He refused to smile.  
  
"Well, you don't have to make a pet of it if you don't wish," Harry said as he only barely stopped the pup from swallowing the discarded wrappings whole. "But the man at the shop said they lay one egg a day, and they sometimes hatch out protection amulets and the shells are useful in healing potions, so I thought you maybe could keep it in your workspace as a sort of, you know, employee."  
  
After a pause, during which the Quillop had worked its way up to his wrist, Severus pronounced, "It can stay."  
  
Harry grinned over his armful of puppy. "Happy Christmas, Severus."  
  
"Hmf." Which was as close as he was coming to a smile.


End file.
